The Wolf Power
by lobo alfa 17
Summary: esta es mi primer historia disculpen si tengo errores pero díganmelos en los comentario. bueno esta historia trata sobre cuando Humphrey abandona jasper por lo de la boda de kate y garth pero el se va sin saber que kate no se caso con garth, el se dirige a Alaska a donde sabe que tiene familia pero no sabe donde están solo sabe que están en Alaska.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigo es este es mi primer fic soy nuevo , si notan muchos errores por favor díganmelos por pm o por los comentarios espero y les guste.**

 **THE WOLF POWER – Capitulo 1 :El destino**

P.V. normal

1 despues de que Kate y Humphrey llegaran de Idaho a jasper, Humphrey se dirigía hacia las vías del tren ya que no quería saber nada de kate por el hecho de que hoy se casaria con garth tenia un dolor inmenso en su corazón que lo pensaba en por que kate le hacia esto

Humphrey : "no puedo creer que la loba que siempre me me hiciera esto mejor hubiera preferido quedarme en Idaho yo creí que en verdad me amaba, aun sigo sin creer que me cambio por ese estúpido alpha de garth pero que tiene el que yo no tenga , talvez sea fuerte y agil que yo , pero yo soy divertido, cariñoso y me gusta ayudar a los demás". Pensó con lagrimas en los ojos

P.V. normal : mientras tanto en la cueva cabeza alpha kate se arreglaba para la boda mientras ella pensaba que al que amaba era Humphrey y no a garth

Kate: "yo no amo a garth amo a Humphrey pero es mi responsabilidad como futura líder de las manadas" . pensó mientras observaba a la multitud esperándola en el valle

P.V. normal : Lily salió de la cueva cabeza alpha para ayudar a kate per tenía una tristeza de que ella amaba a garth y que su hermana se iba a casar con el pensaba

Lily : "kate amas a garth". Pregunto

Kate : volteo a aver a lily y vio que tenia lagrimas en los ojos . " Lily porque estas triste ". Pregunto

Lily: "no es nada olvídalo"

P. : eve estaba llegando a la cueva cabeza alpha.

Eve: " Kate hija estas lista todos te estamos esperando". Le dijo

Kate . "si mama ya voy". Le respondió mientras se iba al valle

Eve : "Lily vamos a la boda de tu hermana" le dijo

Lily: "solo asintió con la cabeza abajo"

P.V. normal: kate estaba llegando a la roca donde la espera garth y el resto de mañana

Tony: se acercó a Winston y le dijo "bueno creo que estamos por unir a las manadas"

Winston: "solo asintió esperando a que llegara eve y Lily "

Garth: "estas lista" mientras miraba a kate con nervios

Kate : vio que garth estaba extraño y le pregunto. "¿garth estas bien?"

Garth : vio a Lily que estaba con lágrimas en ojos, garth escucho lo que le dijo a kate y le respondió. " si más que listo" garth le pregunto a kate "¿empiezas o empiezo?"

Kate: " empecemos juntos" le dijo

P.V. normal: al otro lado de jasper Humphrey estaba corriendo para no perder el tren

Humphrey: "crees que llegue" le dijo a pady

Pady: "si señor en cuento llegues a las vías veras un vagón abierto" le dijo

Humphrey: " gracias amigos" le dijo a pady y a Marcel

Marcel: "mucha suerte mi amigo peludo" le dijo a Humphrey

pady : " cuídate mucho" le dijo a Humphrey mientras se alejo volando con marcel

Humphrey: llego a las vías y vio un vagón abierto y salto. " por poco y no llego" pensó. "se fue al fondo de vagón y descanso mientras buscaba como perder el tiempo

P.V. normal: en el valle de jasper kate y garth estaban a punto de terminar con tocarse las narices pero antes de eso kate se alejo

Kate: "no puedo garth lo siento" le dijo mientras se alejaba de el

Garth: al escuchar esas palabras en su mente saltaba felicidad y le dijo " no puedes" con una cara de felicidad

P.V. normal: tony al oír que kate dijo que no podía se quedo atonito

Tony: le dijo a Winston. " por que no puede casarse con garth" le dijo un poco enojado

Winston: "cállate tony" mientras iba con kate para saber qué es lo que pasaba

Lily: "estaba muy feliz de garth con se casaria con kate ". Pensaba

Winston: "por que no te puedes casar con garth" le pregunto a kate

Kate: "por que este y-ooo me e-n-a-m-o-r-ede un omega" le dijo mientras tartamudeaba

P.V. normal: Winston se quedo en shock al escuchar que su hija se enamoro de un omega

Eve: se acercaba a kate cuando escucho que su hija se enamoró de un omega , solo se desmayo

Tony: " se enamoro de un omega" grito molesto. " Winston eso rompe las leyes de la manada" le dijo

P.V. normal: " Winston aún estaba en shock así que no le prestó atención a lo que dijo tony"

Garth: " papa yo también me enamore de una omega" mientras miraba a lily

P.V. normal : " winston y tony estaban en shock al escuchar lo que les había dicho garth

Tony: " que le has hecho a mi hijo le dijo a tony"

Lily: estaba muy feliz al escuchar a garth decir es

Winston: "un omega y una alpha , un alpha y una omega eve ayúdame"

P.V. normal: eve estaba despertando cuando escucho a winston decir un omega y alpha y un alpha y una omega volviéndose a desmayar

Winston: "bueno esto puede funcionar" le dijo a tony

Tony: " al ver la felicidad de su hijo y lily. "talvez esto si pueda funcionar" le respondió a Winston

Lily: al escuchar lo que había dicho tony me abalance sobre garth tocando nuestras narices

Kate: al ver que Humphrey no estaba salió corriendo a buscarlo

P.V. normal : mientras kate buscaba a Humphrey se encontró con pady y marcel

Pady y marcel: al ver a kate le dijeron "hola que pasa kate ya acabao la boda" le dijeron

Kate: "no hubo boda y no habrá, bueno con garth no" .les dijo " han visto a Humphrey" les pregunto

Pady y marcel: "si lo vimos pero no lo encontraras aquí". Le dijeron

Kate: " donde esta" les pregunto

Pady: "se fue en el tren" le dijo

Kate:" adonde iba se dirige el tren" pregunto

Pady: tratando de recordar le dijo " a Alaska es el expreso de Alaska así que puede estar en cualquier parte de Alaska" le dijo

P.V. normal: Winston, eve , Lily , garth y tony llegaban a donde se encontraba Kate

Winston: "por que saliste asi kate" le dijo

Kate: "para buscar a Humphrey el es el omega al que amo" le dijo a winston

Winston: "asintió y le pregunto quiénes son ellos" mirando a las 2 aves

Kate: "son pady y Marcel son amigos míos y de Humphrey ellos nos ayudaron a regresar a jaspe" le dijo

Winston: " mucho gusto, gracias por ayudar a volver a casa a mi hija" les dijo a pady a marcel

Pady y marcel: "fue un placer además se los debemos no nos comieron". Dijo sarcásticamente

P.V. normal todos sonrieron y vieron que kate estaba triste y eve le pregunto "hija ocurre algo"

Kate: mama Humphrey se fue de la manada pensando que yo me había casado con garth" le dijo a eve con lágrimas en los ojos

Pady y marcel: " tranquila kate nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar a Humphrey" le dijeron

Lily: "yo también te ayudare Humphrey era mi mejor amigo" le dijo a kate

Garth: " yo no lo conocí bien pero si va lily voy yo" dijo

Winston: " pero a donde fue Humphrey" pregunto

Kate: " a Alaska" dijo

Pady: "nos dijo que aya tenia familia pero no sabia en donde estaban exactamente solo sabia que estaban en Alaska" dijo

P.V. normal: todo estaban sorprendidos en especial kate y lily ya que eran las más cercanas a él y no lo sabían

 **Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo espero y les guste , acepto sugerencias y criticas por favor díganme en que estuve mal en los comentarios de los errores se aprende.**

 **Nota: alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate**

 **También espero que les guste si veo que les gusto esta historia comenzare con el siguiente capitulo que solo serán unas semanas asi que estará pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2 La Llegada

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste por cierto la loba que sale es de color gris carbón , saludos

THE WOLF POWER

Capitulo 2 : La Llegada

P.v. normal: Humphrey había estado 5 horas en el tren cuando empezó a sentir el frio se dio cuenta que ya estaba en Alaska, cuando de pronto un gruñido se escucho era el estómago de Humphrey quien no había comido, para su suerte ya estaba en Alaska cuando de pronto una falla en el tren hizo que se detuviera por una hora , Humphrey aprovecho esto para salir del vagón en busca de algo de comida

Humphrey: "wow que hermoso paisaje, pero que frio hace" pensó .de pronto empecé a oler algo era agua para mi suerte era un rio así que empecé a tejor y omar agua hasta que se me quito la sed, después de un rato de caminar me encontré un lago cerca de un pueblo al cual busque algo que cazar hasta que encontré una par de conejos y me los comí

P.V. normal: Humphrey se dirigía hacia el tren ya había pasado una hora y Humphrey estaba corriendo hacia el pero llego muy tarde así que siguió caminando por las vías

Humphrey: "demonios perdí el tren, ni modo tendré que caminar" camine unos 10 kilómetros y empezaba hacerse de noche , así que decidí salir de las vías para encontrar una cueva para dormir, de pronto un olor familiar golpeo mi nariz, era el aroma de una loba que se veía un poco cansada así que decidí acercarme a ella

Loba: sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí y pregunte "que quieres"

Humphrey: escuche a la loba y le respondí "tranquila solo quera saber si estabas bien, te veo un poco cansada" "cómo te llamas" pregunto

Loba: "por qué quieres saber mi nombre" "y por qué quieres ayudarme" le dijo

Humphrey: "te vez muy cansada solo quiero ayudar pero si te molesto me voy "pregunto

Loba: "estoy bien gracias"

Humphrey: "segura" cuando de pronto la loba cayo desmaya , corrí hacia ella para ayudarla

P.v. normal: Humphrey subió a la loba a su lomo y busco un cueva después de encontrar una cueva Humphrey la dejo en el piso y salió a buscar algo para comer

Después de un rato Humphrey llego con 6 conejos , cuando Humphrey iba de regreso a la cueva noto en el cielo que se acercaba una tormenta de nieve así que corrió hasta la cueva, cuando llego noto que la loba a un dormía y decidió salir por agua en un pedazo de madera en forma de cuenco

Humphrey: llegue a un rio que pasa cerca de la cueva y tome el cuenco con agua y lo lleve a la cueva

Cuando llegue a la cueva me di cuenta de que la loba estaba despertando así que dejo el cuenco cerca de ella y espere hasta que despertó

Loba: abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cueva, mire a mi alrededor y vi un lobo gris sentado cerca de la entrada de la cueva

Humphrey: escuche un ruido dentro de la cueva cuando ve a mi alrededor y vi un lobo gris sentado cerca de cueva spere hasta que despertoltee a ver vi a la loba despertando me acerque un poco y le dije "veo que ya despertaste"

Loba: escuche que el lobo gris me hablo y le pregunte "que me paso"

Humphrey: "te desmayaste" le dijo

Loba: "como que me desmaye, como paso le dije"

Humphrey: "no lo sé no recuerdas, no querías que te ayudara pero de pronto solo caíste al suelo y te traje aquí" le dijo

Loba: "gracias por ayudarme" le dije débilmente

Humphrey: "no es nada no te iba a dejar ahí sola , tienes hambre" le pregunte

Loba: "si hace 3 días que no como nada"

Humphrey: le llevo los conejos cerca de ella para que comiera " por cierto cómo te llamas" pregunto

Loba: "mi nombre es aleu y el tuyo "pregunto

 **Aleu es una loba de color gris, con unos toques de color blanco en el pecho, si se preguntan esto ella es la hija de balto si vieron la segunda película de balto bueno es ella**

Humphrey: "mucho gusto aleu , mi nombre es Humphrey" le respondió

P.V. normal: aleu comenzó a comer los conejos pero vio que Humphrey no comía

Aleu: "por qué no estas comiendo" le pregunto

Humphrey: "tú los necesitas, come no te preocupes por mi estoy bien" le dijo

Aleu: "por favor acompáñame a comer, no me gusta comer sola"

Humphrey "estas segura tú lo….." aleu interrumpió

Aleu: "si tu no comes, yo no comeré" le dijo

Humphrey: "está bien" le dijo con tono de derrota

P.V. normal: Humphrey y aleu comieron los conejos cuando terminaron ya era algo noche, y todo estaba en silencio hasta que Humphrey rompió ese silencio

Humphrey: "que estabas haciendo en el bosque" le pregunto

Aleu: "me dirigía hacia mi manada, pero unos humanos me capturaron cuando logre escapar de ellos, corrí sin rumbo hasta perderlos y termine aquí" le dijo "y tú que estabas haciendo aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "vine a buscar a mi familia, solo que no se en que parte de Alaska están" le dije

P.V. normal: Humphrey y aleu durmieron unos minutos después

Humphrey: sentí los rayos del sol pegando a mi cara, me desperté y me estire y voltee a ver a aleu la cual se seguía dormida. "mire detenidamente a aleu y me di cuenta que era muy hermosa ya que cuando la vi por primera vez ella no me volteaba a ver y no le ponía atención por preocuparme por su estado" pensó

P.V. normal: Humphrey miro a aleu por varios minutos perdido en ella y en lo hermosa que era

Aleu: comenzó a despertar y vi que Humphrey se me quedaba viendo y estaba tan perdido en mí que no vio cuando abrí los ojos y le dije " que miras" un poco sorprendida por cómo me veía

Humphrey: estaba tan perdido viéndola que no me di cuenta cuando despertó hasta que escuche que me dijo que que le miraba estaba muy nervioso que no sabía que responderle " emmmm.. Yo .. Disculpa" le dije nervioso

Aleu: "ehh" le dije un poco confundida

Humphrey: "bueno … la verdad es que eres muy linda" le dije mientras me sonrojaba

Aleu: estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar "enserio crees eso" le pregunto

Humphrey: "si lo creo o no debería de creerlo" le pregunte

Aleu: bueno es que me sorprende que me digan eso , eso no lo escucho todos los días" le dije un poco sonrojada

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido de lo que le dijo no sabía que hacer

Aleu: "tranquilo no me tienes que contestar mejor vamos por algo para almorzar" le pregunto

Humphrey: aún estaba muy sonrojado y solo asentí con la cabeza

P.V. normal: aleu y Humphrey se fueron a cazar, después de un buen rato regresaron a la cueva con u caribú y comieron hasta quedar satisfechos

Aleu: "y de dónde vienes" le pregunto

Humphrey: "de Canadá, del parque nacional de jasper" le respondió

Aleu: "es demasiado lejos para que solo vengas a buscar a tu familia solo"

Humphrey: "bueno es que también ya no quería estar en la manada" le dije tristemente

Aleu: "y por qué ya no querías estar en tu manada" pregunto

Humphrey: "bueno es que la loba que amaba se casó con un lobo solo para unir a las manadas y no quería estar ahí , así que decidí venir a buscar a mi familia a Canadá para quedarme aquí " le dijo

Aleu: "y le dijiste tus sentimientos" pregunto

Humphrey: "lo iba hacer pero ella no me dejo hablar"

Aleu: "pues que mal por ella, perdió un gran lobo" le dijo cariñosamente

Humphrey: "enserio" le pregunto con la cara perdio io i familia a canada para quedarme aqui anadas y no queria vez ella no me volteaba aver y no l roja

Aleu: "claro, sé que eres muy bueno, me protegiste, me ayudaste además de que estas guapo" le dijo seductoramente

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido y nervioso no sabía que decir , está muy sonrojado " puede ser que le gusto " se preguntó en sus pensamientos

Aleu: "no me digas ya me di cuenta de lo nervioso y sonrojado estas" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras reía entre dientes

Humphrey me puse más nervioso al escuchar eso y al ver como aleu se le acercaba

Aleu: me acerque a Humphrey y sentí su pelaje suave y le susurre. "nos vamos"

Humphrey: " si , claro pero a donde" le pregunto

Aleu: "a mi manada"

Humphrey: "pero yo tengo que buscar a mi familia" le dijo

Aleu: "tranquilo te ayudare a buscar a tu familia, talvez mi amigo conozca a alguien de tu familia" le dijo

Humphrey: "bueno vamos no pierdo nada con intentarlo" le dije feliz

Aleu: "vamos pero, no sé dónde estamos" "primero busquemos un lugar alto para orientarnos" dijo con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "subamos esa colina" le dijo señalando con su pata la colina

P.v. Normal : " aleu y humphrey fueron hasta la colina donde vieron un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos. Decidieron rodear el pueblo , ya que a los humanos les daban miedo los lobos

Cuando llegaron al pueblo y comenzaron a rodear por unas horas hasta que volvieron a entrar al bosque, era mediodía y siguieron caminando por 2 horas hasta que decidieron ir a cazar algo.

Aleu: "creo que es hora de que vayamos a cazar" dijo

Humphrey: "si ,tienes razón"

Aleu: " vi un caribu y le dije a Humphrey"

Humphrey: "aleu vio un caribu y me hizo señas de que lo dirigiera a donde se encontraba ella"

Aleu: Humphrey trajo el caribu hacia mi , y cuando estuve cerca me lance a su cuello mordiendo fuertemente hasta que cayo

P.V. normal: aleu y Humphrey comieron el caribu hasta quedar satisfechos

Mientras tanto en jasper. Kate se dirigía hasta la cueva de sus padres diciéndoles que iría a buscar a Humphrey a alaska

Eve: "hija no te puedes ya va a comenzar el invierno y en alaska es un clima muy extremo para que vayas " le dijo preocupada

Kate: "pero mama" Winston la interrumpió

Winston: " cariño tu madre tiene razón" le dijo intentando que Kate entrara en razón

Kate: "pero y si le ocurre algo a Humphrey" pregunto preocupada

Eve: "tranquila hija estará bien , ya escuchaste lo que le dijo a pady y a marcel que iría con su familia, va a estar bien" le dijo para que kate se calmara

Kate: "pero pady dijo que Humphrey no sabía en donde estaban exactamente"

Winston: "tranquila kate seguro que ya esta con ellos"

Eve: "tranquila cariño, lo mejor es que esperes hasta que pase invierno"

Winston: "si hija espera hasta la primavera y podrás ir más segura" le dijo

Kate: "esta bien" les dijo en tono de tristeza

P.V. normal: en eso llego Lily y garth y le preguntaron a kate que cuando se iban

Kate: " no iremos"

Lily: " porque" pregunto

Eve: "por que puede ser peligroso" dijo

Garth: "pero yo ire con ellas, yo las puedo proteger" le dijo orgulloso

Winston: "lo sabemos garth, pero en invierno el clima de Alaska es muy extremo y puede ser peligroso" dijo

Lily: "entonces cuando iremos" pregunto

Kate: "en primavera"

Garth: "es mucho tiempo"

Kate: "lose , pero estaremos mas seguros" dijo

Lily: "esta bien kate" quieres hacer algo pregunto

Kate: "nose , no te ganas" le dijo

Lily: "vamos no seas aguafiestas" le dijo burlonamente

Kate: "esta bien, pero que hacemos" pregunto

Lily: "vamos al lago"

Kate: "esta bien vamos , quiero nadar un poco" le dijo

P.V. normal: Lily y kate se fueron al lago a nadar , mientras garth se iba a patrullar el territorio sur

Mientras tanto en Alaska , aleu y Humphrey estaban buscando una cueva para pasar la noche

Aleu: "creo que ahí está una cueva" le dijo a Humphrey mientras la señalaba con su pata

Humphrey: " ya la veo , vamos a ver si esta vacia" le dijo

Aleu: "creo que no vive nadie aquí , no capto ningún olor" le dijo

Humphrey: empecé a olfatear pero tampoco olía nada "bueno creo que aquí pasaremos la noche" le dijo

Aleu: "si, pero antes busquemos algo para cenar" le dijo

Humphrey: " y agua tengo mucha sed" le dijo

Aleu: "si tienes razón, tu ve por el agua y yo buscare la cena" le dijo

Humphrey: asentí con mi cabeza y me fui a buscar el agua después de 40 minutos encontré un lago, busque una corteza para poder llevarme el agua

Aleu: Sali a buscar la cena , hasta que vi un claro con un caribu en medio , me acerque silenciosamente a el , cuando estuve demasiado cerca me abalance contra el tomándolo por sorpresa y mordiendo fuertemente su cuello hasta que murió

Humphrey: iba de regreso hacia la cueva con la corteza llena de agua , tarde unos 20 minutos hasta que encontré la cueva , cuando llegue vi que aleu aún no llegaba , deje la corteza en el suelo y me recosté en la entrada de la cueva a esperar a aleu

Aleu: estaba arrastrando el caribu a la cueva pero muy pesado , lo arrastre por 10 minutos hasta que por fin vi la cueva

Humphrey: vi a aleu saliendo del bosque con un caribu , pero veía que no podía , y Sali corriendo a ayudarla

Aleu: vi que Humphrey salio de la cueva corriendo para ayudarme a arrastra el caribu hasta la cueva , cuando llegamos le dije " gracias" con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "de nada" le dije con una sonrisa

Aleu: "veo que conseguiste el agua"

Humphrey: "si , encontré un lago un poco cerca de aquí"

Aleu: "gracias ya tenia mucha sed ese caribu era muy pesado" le dije mientras tomaba un poco de agua

Humphrey: "si me di cuenta" le dije sarcásticamente

P.V. normal: "Humphrey y aleu cenaron ese caribu cuando acabaron iniciaron una pequeña platica hasta que oscureció por completo

Aleu: "ya es de noche, que rápido pasa el tiempo" le dije mirando al cielo

Humphrey: "si, demasiado rápido" le dije "mira la luna es hermosa"

Aleu: "si que lo es" le dije mirando "creo que es hora de dormir" le dije mientras bostezaba

Humphrey: "tienes razón, necesitamos descansar" dije mientras bostezaba

Aleu: "buenas noches" le dije mientras cerraba los ojos

Humphrey: "buenas noches" le respondi

P.V. normal: aleu y Humphrey dormían , hasta que un ruido despertó a aleu

Aleu: escuche un ruido y me desperté , mire a mi alrededor y vi que Humphrey temblaba de frio y decidi echarme encima de el para darme de mi calor temporal

Humphrey: " aleu" dijo

Aleu: "si"

Humphrey: "no tienes que hacer esto" le dije

Aleu: "lo hago, porque tú me salvaste y además tienes frio "le dije

Humphrey: "has hecho esto antes con otros lobos de tu clan" le pregunte

Aleu: "no, todos están acostumbrados al frio" le respondi

P.V. normal: a Humphrey le hubiera encantado seguir con esa platica nocturna pero al sentir el cuerpo de aleu sobre lo relajo a tal punto que inmediatamente se quedo dormido, aleu sabia que lo había hecho por que empezaba a sentir sentimientos hacia Humphrey

A la mañana siguiente Humphrey despertó pero al sentir que tenia algo suave encima , recordó lo que había hecho aleu anoche y decidi no moverme para no despertarla , ya que se veía muy hermosa durmiendo además de que me sentía bien teniéndola encima de mi , su pelaje es muy suave y estoy comodo

Aleu: comencé despertar y sentí algo suave encima de mi, hasta que recordé que anoche me había acostado sobre Humphrey

Humphrey: vi que aleu comenzó a despertar y le dije con una sonrisa "comoda"

Aleu: escuche lo que había dicho Humphrey y le dije "si muy cómoda y tu"

Humphrey: "también , pero creo que es hora de comer" algo le dije

Aleu: "esta bien , comamos el caribu que sobro"

Humphrey: "si tengo mucha hambre" le dijo

P.V normal: Humphrey y aleu comenzaron a comer , hasta que quedaron satisfechos era muy temprano asi que decidieron descansar un poco hasta salir de nuevo en busca del amigo de aleu

 **Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo , lo traje antes ya que no tenia nada que hacer espero que les guste , lo intente hacer mas largo ocupe 10 paginas de world espero que sean suficientes, eso es todo nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo que estará listoel jueves si no es que antes gracias saludos**

 **Alpha y omega son propiedad de lionsgate y aleu es propiedad de universe**


	3. Chapter 3 un encuentro inesperado

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y como siempre no olviden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios, saludos**

 **THE WOLF POWER**

 **CAPITULO: 3 un encuentro inesperado**

P.V normal: Humphrey y aleu comenzaron a comer, hasta que quedaron satisfechos era muy temprano asi que decidieron descansar un poco hasta salir de nuevo en busca del amigo de aleu

Humphrey: me estaba despertando después de comer el caribu , voltee al lado mi y vi aleu durmiendo y dije "creo que es hora de despertarla para seguir con nuestro camino" pensé

Aleu: sentía como alguien me movía cuando desperté vi a Humphrey moviendo como su hocico y le pregunte "que pasa" mientras bostezaba

Humphrey: vi como aleu despertaba y le dije "es hora de seguir"

Aleu: "está bien sigamos" le dije mientras me paraba y me estibaraba y continuamos con nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a un lago en medio del bosque y vi a mi amigo sam mientras salía de un árbol

p. : sam es un lobo viejo de un color gris claro

sam: "hola aleu , que gusto es verte por aquí" le dije con una sonrisa

aleu: "sam hola me alegro de verte" lo salude

sam: "quien es tu amigo" le dije mientras miraba a Humphrey

aleu: "el es Humphrey es un amigo"

sam: " mucho gusto Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "mucho gusto sam" le dije amigablemente

Sam: "aleu y que haces tan lejos de la manada" le pregunte

Aleu: "bueno es que me perdi" le dije seriamente

Sam: "como que te perdiste" le dije serio

Aleu: " es que en una de las expedicones que hize un grupo de cazadores me capturo y me llevo lejos pero pude escapar de ellos y con ayuda de Humphrey" le conte

Sam: " lamento lo que te paso pero ahora estas bien y gracias Humphrey" les dije

Humphrey: " pero yo solo la ayude a recuperarse cuando la encontré , estaba demasiado cansada y con hambre, fue todo lo que hize"

Sam: "eso fue bastante por eso te agradezco"

Humphrey: solo asentí

Aleu: "oye sam sabes donde estamos" le dije

Sam: "claro estamos cerca de donde vive tu padre"

Aleu: "enserio , pensé que estábamos en otro lugar nuna creí estar en el pueblo de mi padre

Sam: "será mejor que lo vayas a ver y luego te dirijas a tu manada deben estar preocupados" le dije

Aleu: "creo que si tienes razón , pero antes de irme necesito preguntarte otra cosa" le dije

Sam: "claro , dime que es"

Aleu: "bueno tu conoces a los lideres de todas las manadas de Alaska no" le pregunte

Sam: "claro , siempre viajo enre ellas" le respondi

Aleu: "bueno , eso no es el problema, es que Humphrey esta buscando a su abuelo y tios pero no sabe en que manada están" le dije

Sam: "bueno creo que se donde podrían estar sus familiares"

Humphrey: escuche lo que dijo sam y le pregunte "enserio , donde" le dije emocionado

Sam: "traquilo Humphrey lo dices como si no los hubieras visto"

Humphrey: "es que no los eh visto mi padres y yo vivíamos en canada y solo escuchaba lo que mis padres decían de mis abuelos y tios que estaban en una de las mejores manadas de Alaska , no recuerdo el nombre ya que solo era un cachorro con lo comentaban" le dije

Sam: "lamento escucharlo , pero traquilo , te ayudare a buscarlos por ahora ve a la manada de aleu" le dije

Aleu: " si vamos , Humphrey estamos cerca sam ira a la manada cuando tenga noticias" le dije

Humphrey: "esta bien , vamos y gracias sam"

Sam: "aun no me agradezcas pronto ire a darte las noticias"

Aleu: " gracias sam , nos vemos" le dije despidiéndome

Humphrey: "adiós sam" le dije

Sam: "adiós cuídense los veo pronto"

Sam: espere a que aleu y Humphrey se alejaran y dije "su abuelo será el líder de la manada colmillo blanco"

P.v normal : aleu y Humphrey caminaron hasta un pequeño pueblo donde vivía el padre de aleu , estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a hacer frio y vieron una pequeña chosa donde se sentía calor para el frio y ellos decidieron esperar ahí adentro un rato pero se quedaron dormidos

Hasta que un grupo de perros entro ya que ahí era donde suelen descansar , cuando entraron vieron a 2 lobos durmiendo en el suelo , los perros estaban sorprendidos y tenían miedo a los lobos y decidieron salir por mas perros , llegaron a un barco que estaba en la orilla del mar y entraron y gritaron

Dann ven deprisa dijo uno de los perros

Dann: "que pasa star" le pregunte

Star: "hay 2 lobos durmiendo dentro del cuarto de calderas" le dijo

Dann: estaba sorprendido y le dije "vamos rápido" y fuimos corriendo

Dann: al llegar vi a los lobos durmiendo y vi como mas perros iban llegando de pronto les empezaron a ladrar y los lobos comenzaron a despertarse

Humphrey: escuche ruidos afuera era ladridos de perros y rápidamente me desperté y vi hacia la entrada y vi un grupo de perros ladrando

Aleu: "estaba despertando por el alboroto que se escuchaba cuando vi a Humphrey que estaba en posición de defensa y estaba gruñendo rapidamente hize lo mismo al ver a los perros afuera

Que hacen aquí lobos dijo un perro

Humphrey: "tranquilo solo estamos buscando a alguien" pero fui interrumpido por aleu que dijo papa mirando a un perro que parecía lobo

Aleu: "papa" le grite a balto

Dann: cuando vi a aleu grite "tranquilos ella es mi hija" les dije a los perros

Los perros dejaron de ladrar estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Dann , hasta que star pregunto

Star: "balto tienes hijos" le pregunte sorprendido

Dann: " si star ella es mi hija nose preocupen no tienen malas intenciones" les dije

Poco a poco los perros se comenzaron a calmar y todos tenían preguntas y quería que balto les explicara ya que ellos sabían que el no tenia hijos

Dann: " veo que quieren una explicación cierto" pregunte

Todos los perros asintieron y se sentaron para escucharla

Dann: "bueno ella es mi hija por que una vez que Sali al bosque a dar un paseo me encontré con una hermosa loba" dije

Todos los perros estaban en shock

: Dann " para que entiendan mejor esa loba es su madre"les dije señalando a aleu

Uno de los perros pregunto "y el otro lobo"

Dann: "bueno de el si no tengo idea pero dejen que acabe de explicarles" les dije

Los perros asintieron

: Dann "bueno cuando vi a la loba en un rio, me quede detrás ella viéndola era muy hermosa tenia un pelaje blanco estaba tan atontado en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto la loba ya no estaba

Flasback

Dann: estaba caminando hacia un rio cuando me detuve al ver una loba bebiendo agua , me acerque un poco hasta que la vi mejor era una hermosa loba con un pelaje blanco estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando regrese ya no estaba ahí

De pronto escuhe una voz

Loba: "que me estabas viendo perrito" le dije mientras gruñía

Dann: "tranquila solo me sorprendiste, no hay por qué sacar los colmillos" le dije sarcásticamente

Loba: vi que este no era un perro común no se asustaba mientras otros perros me ven y corrian y le dije "por que no estas asustado"

Dann: me sorprendio mucho la pregunta y le dije "debería asustarme"

Loba: "obvio eres un perro y siempre salen corriendo cuando ven a un lobo" le dije

Dann: "bueno será que estoy acostumbrado "

Loba: esta sorprendida por lo que había dicho "como que estas acostumbrado"

Dann: "bueno mi mama era una loba por eso no te tengo miedo" le dije

Loba: "bueno eso explica por que te pareces a un lobo"

Dan: " y como te llamas" le pregunte

Loba: "para que quieres saber mi nombre , nunca lo vas a usar" le dije

Dann: "bueno talvez si lo use , si es que tenemos una cita" le dije

Loba: rei por lo que había dicho y le dije "bueno mi nombre es layla"

Dann: bonito nombre pensé "mucho gusto layla , yo soy Dan"

Layla: "asi que quieres tener una cita conmigo" le pregunte

Dann: "aun no te lo preguntaba pero es cierto" le dije

Layla: "bueno balto acepto tu cita mañana nos vemos aquí"

Dann: "esta bien te veo mañana lobita" le dije con una sonrisa

Layla: "adiós perrito nos vemos" le dije

Al dia siguiente fui al rio cuando llegue vi a layla esperándome

Dann: llegue al rio y vi a layla esperándome "me esperabas" le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta

Layla: "claro, que te esperaba" le dije

Dann: "bueno ya estoy aquí y traje algo de comer" le dije mientras sacaba unos pedazos de carne

Layla: "de donde sacaste eso" le pregunte

Dann: "un amigo me los eso"aba unos pedazos de carne

consiguió" le dije

p.v. normal: Dann y layla comieron la carne que balto había llevado y platicaron un buen rato hasta que layla le dijo que se tenia ir

layla: me la estaba pasando muy bien pero era hora de irme "Dann es hora de que me vaya" le dije con tisteza

Dann: "esta bien , nos volveremos a ver" le pregunte con una sonrisa

layla: "claro , te veré muy pronto"

Dann: "pero cuando" le pregunte ansioso

layla: "tranquilo , yo te buscare" le dije mientras sonreía

Dann: "esta bien , te estare esperando" le dije con una sonrisa

layla : solo asentí y me fui , la verdad quería quedarme con el pero no podía , "al menos lo vere pronto" pensé

Dann: "vi que desaparecio en el bosque y me fui al barco a descansar"

fin del flashback

Dann: " y asi fui como conocía a la madre de mi hija , lamento que nuca se los dije" les dije

star: " no te preocupes balto entiendo tus razones"

Dann: "gracias star y por cierto aleu como esta tu madre" le pregunte

aleu: " ella esta bien , eso creo nos dirigíamos hacia aya" le dije

Dann: "por cierto hija quien es tu amigo" le pregunte

aleu: " ahh el es Humphrey el me ayudo cuando escaba de unos cazadores"

Humphrey: "hola mucho gusto" le dije con respeto

Dann: "mucho gusto Humphrey , gracias por ayudarla"

Humphrey: "denada , no podía dejarla ahí"

Dann: "asenti y le pregunte a aleu " y que hacen aquí hija"

Aleu: "veníamos a buscarte y preguntarte si nos podíamos quedar contigo esta noche"

Dann: "claro que pueden , vamos

p.v. normal: todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares ,Dann , se fue con humphreyy aleu a su barco cuando llegaron al barco se dirigio a su lugar para dormir el cual era en la cabina de mando y se quedo dormido.

Aleu y Humphrey se dirigieron a la parte inferior del barco bajando por unas escaleras llegaron a un pequeño cuarto con un hoyo en el casco del barco y por ese hoyo pasaba la luz de la luna a iluminarlo y ahí se quedaron dormidos , hasta el dia siguiente.

Mientras tanto en jasper kate no aguantaba las ganas de ir en busca de Humphrey pero aun faltaba bastante tiempo para logralo

Kate: estoy desesperada necesito buscar a Humphrey en ese momento pensé marcel y pady podrían ir a buscarlo , claro talvez ellos puedan ir para que no este preocupada , mañana ire a hablar con ellos 2 para saber si quieren ir

p.v. normal: al dia siguiente kate busco a marcel y pady para preguntarles si ellos se podrían a adelantar en la búsqueda de Humphrey hasta que los encontró en un caro jugando golf

kate: me acerque y los salude "marcel , pady que alegría verlos"

marcel: "hola kate que te trae por aquí"

kate: "bueno quería preguntarles si ustedes se podrían adelantar a buscar a Humphrey estoy muy preocupada por el" les dije

marcel: pady y yo nos mirimos " claro , podemos hacerlo tenemos un viejo amigo en Alaska que conoce a unos lobos , talvez el sepa algo de Humphrey" le dije

kate: "gracias , nose como agradecerles"

marcel: " no te preocupes kate , mañana saldremos"le dije

mientras tanto en Alaska aleu y Humphrey , dormían en el barco de balto pero humhrey no podía dormir

Humphrey: estaba pensando en kate, no sabia que hacer ya que a ella la ame toda la vida , nose si podre estar con alguien mas . pensaba

A la mañana siguiente aleu y Humphrey despertaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras para salir a la cubierta del barco donde balto ya los esperaba con varios trozos de carne

Dann: "por fin despetaron" les dije

Aleu: "estábamos muy cansados" le dije

Humphrey: " si demasiado aunque no podía dormir" les dije

Dann: "bueno olviden eso , el desayuno esta preparado"

Aleu:"gracias papa pero no tenias que hacerlo" le dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias señor" le dije con respeto

Dann: "no te preocupes aleu no fue nada , además se veian hambrientos" le dije

Humphrey: "si no comimos nada en toda la tarde" le dije

P.V. normal: aleu y Humphrey comieron los pedazos de carne que Dann le abia llevado cundo acabaron dan les pregunto

Dann: "y adonde se dirigen" pregunte

Aleu: " a la manada" le conteste

Dann: " y cuando piensan irse" les pregunte

Aleu: "pensábamos irnos hoy al medio dia"

Dann: "por que no se quedan estos 2 dias" les pregunte

Aleu: "no queremos ser una molestia"

Dann: " hija tu no eres una molestia por favor quédense casi no paso tiempo contigo" le dije

Aleu: "bueno papa en eso tienes razón , Humphrey nos quedamos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "claro por que no"

Aleu: "bueno papa nos quedaremos"

Dann: "gracias hija" le dije feliz

Aleu: " y que quieren hacer" les pregunte

Dann: " yo digo que vayamos al lago a nadar un rato y a platicar"

Humphrey: "a mi me parece bien, además podríamos aprovechar a asearnos"

Aleu: "tienes razón , vamos"

p.v. normal: los 3 lobos llegaron al lago estuvieron nadando toda la tarde conversaban , hasta que les dio hambre y decidieron buscar algo de comida , por suerte había un caribu solo y lo cazaron

aleu: "que dia" dije alegremente

Humphrey: "uno de los mejores que eh tenido" me puse un poco triste al recordar los días asi que tenia en la manada occidental

Aleu: "Humphrey que tienes" le pregunte al verlo triste

Humphrey: "no es nada , no te preocupes estoy bien" le dije

Aleu : "dime que tienes , puedes confiar en mi soy tu amiga"

Humphrey: " suspire y le dije que extrañaba los días asi que tenia en la manada occidental

Aleu: "no te preocupes pronto estaras con tu familia"

Humphrey: " lose pero en fin creo que es hora de irnos a dormir" les dije al ver que ya estaba oscureciendo

Dann: "tienes razón , vámonos mañana no espera otro dia" les dije

Aleu: "tienes razón papa vamos a descansar"

Los 3 lobos asintieron y se dirigieron al barco de dann para descansar

Dann: "buenas noches"

Aleu: " buenas noches papa"

Humphrey: "buenas noches señor"

Dann: "descansen , hasta mañana" les dije mientras entraba a la cabina de mando

Hasta mañana le dijeron aleu y Humphrey

Aleu: baje las escaleras y me acosté y le dije a Humphrey "buenas noches"

Humphrey: estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oi a aleu decir buenas noches y le conteste " buenas noches descansa"

p.v. normal : Humphrey no podía dormir y estuvo unas horas despierto hasta que por fin quedo profundamente dormido

 **bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero y les guste por cierto tuve en cuenta la opinión que me dio obitouchiha97 y antes les quiero decir que no juntare balto con alpha y omega lo único que aparecerá de balto será el personaje de aleu . gracias y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me sirven de mucho para mejorar , espero que les guste el capitulo, el siguiente capitulo lo tendre listo para la otra semana acepto que me digan ideas de como les gustaría que fuera el capitulo y intentare hacerlo asi gracias y saludos hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4 la nueva manada

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y como siempre no olviden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios y sin mas preámbulo aquí esta el capitulo espero y lo disfruten. saludos**

 **THE WOLF POWER**

 **CAPITULO 4: LA NUEVA MANADA**

p.v. normal : Humphrey no podía dormir y estuvo unas horas despierto hasta que por fin quedo profundamente dormido.

Al dia siguiente como siempre apenas estaba amaneciendo y estaban despertando el primero en despertar fue dann que tenia que ir por comida para almorzar

Dann: comenzaba a abrir los ojos y espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, me pare y me estire, después de unos minutos me asome al cuarto donde se quedaba aleu y Humphrey , vi que aun estaban dormidos asi que, me fui a buscar el desayuno

Humphrey: empecé a sentír la luz del dia dentro del cuarto y comencé a despertarme, lo primiro que vi fue a aleu que aun estaba dormida , la vi y me dije "que hermosa se ve dormida" luego Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a aleu, cuando subi las escaleras me dirigí a la cabina donde dann dormia , pero vi que no estaba , asi que decidí quedarme ahí observando el paisaje desde la borda

Alue: sentí la luz dentro del cuarto y comenze a despertarme , mire a mi alrededor pero no estaba Humphrey, asi que me pare y subi las escaleras cuando estaba arriba vi a Humphrey cerca de la borda y pensé "que estará haciendo" me acerque a el y le dije "buenos días, que haces" le pregunte

Humphrey: estaba admirando el paisaje hasta que escuche a aleu hablarme "buenos días aleu" le dije

Aleu: "que haces aquí afuera" le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

Humphrey: "nada, solo estoy viendo el paisaje" le dije

Alue: "ahora entiendo es muy hermoso, las montañas el bosque la luz del sol pegándole a las montañas" le dije

Humphrey: "lose y que quieres hacer" le pregunte

Aleu: "no se, recuerda que mi papa nos iba a llevar aa" me quede pensando el lugar al que iríamos

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije mientras recordaba lo que nos había dicho su papa

Alue: "vamos a despertar a mi papa" le dije

Humphrey: "hay un problema" le dije

Aleu: "cual"

Humphrey: "tu papa no esta" le dije

Aleu: "como que no esta, adonde fue"

Humphrey: "no se cuando me desperté fui a buscarlo pero ya no estaba"

Aleu: "talvez fue por el almuerzo"

Humphrey: "tienes razón, entonces hay que eperar a que vuelva"

Aleu: asentí y esperamos a mi papa

p.v. normal: Humphrey y aleu esperaron a dann después de 30 minutos dann se veía a lo lejos.

Dann: estaba caminando asi el bote y pude ver a aleu y Humphrey en la borda cuando llegue les dije "buenos días"

Aleu: "buenos días papa, adonde fuiste "

Humphrey: "buenos días señor" le dije respetuosamente

Dann: "fui por el almuerzo"

Aleu: "gracias papa, eres muy generoso"

Dann: "no es nada hija además son mis invitados"

Humphrey: "muchas gracias" le dije agradecido

Alue: " bien papa y el almuerzo" le pregunte al no ver nada

Dann: "ahí esta" le dije mientras señalaba un cubeta

Alue: "ahí solo esta una cubeta"le dije un poco enojada

Dann: rei un poco y le dije "esta dentro de la cubeta"

Alue: mire la cubeta y vi que había muchos trozos de carne y solo me senté un poco avergonzada

p.v. normal: los 3 lobos comenzaron a comer los trozos de carne que dann había conseguido después de media hora de comer, decidieron salir a dar un paseo

dann: "ya que acabamos de comer que les parece, si vams a dar un pasea, quiero mostrarles un lugar muy especial"

aleu: "me parece una buena idea papa"

Humphrey: " a mi igual, vamo"

p. : los 3 caminaron otra media hora hasta llegar a un rio, donde dann los quería llevar

aleu: "es aquí" pregunte

dann: "no, xactamente pero estamos cerca, solo tenemos que ir rio arriba" les dije

Humphrey: "dann y que es es lugar tan especial"pregunte

Dann: "bueno pues es un paisaje hermoso que les gustara, y es tan especial para mi por que fue a donde conoci a layla

Aleu: "este es el rio donde la conociste" le pregunte sorprendida

Dann: " asi es aleu, tambien fue donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita" le dije

Humphrey: caminamos 10 minutos hasta que vi una cascada hermosa con un claro y una vista hacia las montañas y pregunte "es ahí" señalando la cascada

Dann: "exactamente Humphrey es aquí" le dije con una sonrisa

Aleu: "wow papa es un lugar hermoso" les dije admirando la belleza del lugar

Dann: "lose ahí fue donde vi a tu madre por primera vez, le dije señalando la orilla del rio

Aleu: " no puedo creerlo papa este es un lugar hermoso ahora entiendo por que es tan especial para ti"

Dann: "gracias hija , casi siempre vengo a este lugar a descansar y a relajarme

Humphrey: " y quien no se va a relajar con esto , el sonido del agua cayendo de la cascada, la vista hacia las montañas" le dije sorprendido

Dann: "tienes razón Humphrey, siempre que vengo que relajo viendo las montañas, es un lugar tranquilo, silencioso, y ayuda mucho a tomar decisiones

p.v. normal: los 3 lobos estuvieron ahí toda la tarde conversando hasta que se fueron al bote para descansar ya que mañana aleu y Humphrey se irían a la manada, cuando llegaron al bote los 3 fueron a buscar la cena , después de un rato regresaban satisfecho de un ciervo que habían cazado

Dann: ya era un poco tarde asi que les dije "bueno creo que es hora de dormir" dije con un bostezo

Aleu: "tienes razón papa mañana nos espera un viaje un poco largo"

Dann: "bueno, hasta mañana, descansen" les dije mientras entraba a la cabina para dormir

Humphrey: "buenas noches señor" le dije

Aleu: baje las escaleras con Humphrey y acosté cerca de el y le dije "buenas noches"

Humphrey: "buenas noches" le dije con una sonrisa"

p.v. normal: al dia siguiente los lobos iban despertándose como siempre dann fue el primero en despertarse ya que tenia que ir por el almuerzo, después aleu se despertó seguido por Humphrey

aleu: me desperté al sentir la luz dentro del cuarto, abri los ojos mire a mi alrededor vi que Humphrey aun dormi asi que camine y subi las escaleras con cuidado para no despertarlo

Humphrey: escucge un ruido y me desperté al mirar a las escaleras vi a aleu subiéndolas asi que levante y la segui, cuando estaba atrás de ella le pregunte "a donde vas "

Aleu: escuche a humphrey hablarme me voltee y vi que estaba atrás de mi y le dije "ah hola siento si te desperté" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "no te preocupes y que haces aquí" le pregunte

Aleu: "quería ver el paisaje" le dije

Humphrey: es muy lindo el amanecer" le dije

Aleu: "lose , tambien espero a que mi papa llegue con el almuerzo"

Humphrey: "aleu puedo hacerte una pregunta"

Aleu: "si claro, dime"

Humphrey: "crees que me acepten en tu manada"

Aleu: sonreí y le dije "claro que lo harán"

Humphrey: "es bueno saberlo, y cuando partimos" le pregunte

Aleu: "hoy después de almorzar nos vamos"

Humphrey: "bueno espero y no sea un camino largo"

Aleu: " no es muy largo solo serán unas 3 horas"

Humphrey: suspire "al menos no es de días"

p.v. normal: los 2 lobos estuvieron conversando por una media hora, esperando a que dann regresara con el desayuno para después poder ir a la manada de aleu, después de un rato dann regreso con el desayuno y lo dejo en el centro y los 3 comenzaron a desayunar después de terminar conversaron un rato antes de aleu y Humphrey se fueran.

Dann: "a que hora se irían aleu" le pregunte

Aleu: " en media hora papa"

Dann: " creo que es mejor que empecemos a caminar hacia el bosque"

Aleu: "tienes razón vamos, Humphrey es hora" le dije mientras salíamos del bote

Dann: "bueno hija, hasta aquí llegamos"

Aleu: "gracias por todo papa"

Dann: "denada, haría todo por mi pequeña" le dije con tristeza

Aleu: vi como mi padre se ponía triste por que me volveria a ir asi que le dije "no te pongas triste, vendre a verte mas seguido"

Dann: "gracias hija, es lo que mas espero"

Alue: abraze a mi padre y le dije " te lo prometo que vendre a verte cada dos meses"

Dann: "gracias hija, te esperare , pero es hora de que te marches"

Aleu: "adiós papa , cuídate"

Humphrey: "Adios señor , nos vemos"

Dann: "adiós , cuídense"

Aleu y Humphrey: asintieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo "lo haremos"

Dann: " y, Humphrey" le dije mientras lo veía

Humphrey: "si" le pregunte

Dann: "cuida bien, aleu" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "lo hare"

Dann: "aleu" le dije

Aleu: "si papa"

Dann: "saludame a tu madre, y dile que venga a visitarme, la extraño" le dije con una sonrisa

Aleu: "claro, yo le digo" le dije con una pequeña risa "Humphrey es hora" le dije mientras me adentraba al bosque

Humphrey: "si vamos" le dije un poco nervioso

p.v. normal: los 2 lobos se adentraron en el bosque, les hacía perder el Habían caminado por 2 horas había un silencio incomodo hasta que Humphrey pregunto

Humphrey: "aleu falta mucho" le pregunte

Aleu: "Humphrey pareces un cachorro desesperado" le dije con una pequeña risa

Humphrey: " es porque ya quiero llegar" le dije emocionado

Aleu: "ya falta poco una hora cuanto mucho"

Humphrey: " al meno ya estamos cerca"

Aleu: mire a Humphrey y vi que estaba demasiado nervioso asi que le pregunte " nervioso" le dije con una risa

Humphrey: "si estoy nervioso y no es gracioso" le dije en un tono de enojo mientras aleu se reia

Aleu: "esta bien, pero no te enojes" le dije

Humphrey: "esta bien" le dije con una sonrisa

Aleu: " y por que estas nervioso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por que tengo miedo a que me rechacen en la manada" le dije con una cara de tristeza

Aleu: " no te preocupes , yo se que no lo harán" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "por que estas tan segura" le dije en tono serio

Aleu: "es un presentimiento, pero tranquilo se que lo harán"

Humphrey: "eso espero , para los omegas es muy difícil que los acepten"

Aleu: "bueno si tienes razón, pero tu no eres un omega"

Humphrey: "aleu, yo soy un omega" le dije tristemente

Aleu: estaba sorprendida por la declaración y le dije " y por que no me lo dijiste antes"

Humphrey: "bueno nunca lo preguntaste"

Aleu: sabia que tenia razón y le pregunte "pero como eres un omega si sabes cazar"

Humphrey: "bueno eso tiene explicación"

Aleu: " y bien"

Humphrey: "es por que mis padres eran alphas elite y yo de cachorro recibí ese entrenamiento por eso es que se cazar" le dije explicándole

Aleu: "wow" fue lo único que pude decir estaba sorprendida

Humphrey: "hola , hay alguien en casa" le dije

Aleu: "perdón es que no lo podía creer"

Humphrey: "no te preocupes" le dije sonriendo

Aleu: "tu tambien ya no te preocupes por eso" le dije

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte

Aleu: "Humphrey eres un alpha de elite, aquí servirías de mucho y creo que la los lideres no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de tener un alpha de elite" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "bueno en eso tienes razón, no lo había pensado, pero técnicamente soy un omega con entrenamiento de alpha elite"

Alue: "bueno si, pero creo aquí te ascenderán de rango"

Humphrey: "bueno talvez"

p. : los 2 lobos ya habien llegado al territorio de la manada de aleu estaban entrando en el territorio hasta que un lobo salio de unos arbustos y les pregunto

lobo: vi a la loba gris carbón y se me hacia conocida pero no la reconocia y les dije "que hacen en nuestro territorio" en tono serio

Humphrey: habíamos entrado en el territorio cuando un lobo nos detuvo

Aleu: vi al lobo que nos detuvo y me di cuenta que era mi amigo jace y le dije "hola jace"

Jace es un lobo color marrón claro, con el estomago color blanco. Sus ojos son color amarillo

Jace: "aleu eres tu" le dije sorprendido

Aleu: "si jace soy yo"

Jace: "donde habías estado aleu y quien es tu amigo" le dije mirando a Humphrey

Aleu: "unos cazadores me capturaron, pero logreo escapar gracias a humphrey" le dije sonriendo

Jace: "lo siento mucho aleu, lo bueno que ya estas aquí"

Aleu: "si, nos vemos luego jace"

Jace: "esta bien" les dije mientras continuaba con mi patrulla

Humphrey: continuamos caminando unos 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a una cueva y le pregunte "aleu que hacemos aquí"

Aleu: "solo quería ver si mi mama estaba en su cueva pero no esta debe estar con sus deberes de alpha"

Humphrey: "bueno y ahora adonde vamos"

Aleu: " con los lideres, vamos"

Humphrey: asentí y segui a aleu hasta una cueva en lo alto de la colina

Aleu: "ven, siguime y deja que hable yo"

Humphrey: "esta bien"

Vi a una loba en la entrada de la cueva cuando la mire bien vi que era aleu y le dije "pasa aleu"

Aleu: asentí y pase y le dije "gracias scoot"

Scoot es un lobo de pelaje negro , con el estomago de color gris y los ojos color azul fuerte

Scoot: "que te trae por aquí aleu y quien es tu amigo" le pregunte

Aleu: "el es Humphrey" le dije

Humphrey: "mucho gusto señor" le dije con respeto

Aleu: " el esta buscando una manada para quedarse" le dije

Scoot: "mmmm por que quieres unirte a la manada Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "bueno quiero estar otro lugar al cual llamarle hogar" le dije

Scoot: "que le paso a tu otra manada, los atacaron o te expulsaron" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ninguna de las 2 yo me fui" le dije

Scoot: "por que te fuiste"

Humphrey: no quería recordar nada de lo que kate hizo aun estaba dolido pero tocaba hacerlo asi que le conte la historia a scoot"

Scoot: escuche la historia de Humphrey me daba un poco de lastima pero se ve que era sincero asi que le hize una ultima pregunta "que rango eres"

Humphrey: " soy un omega" le dije nerviosamente

Scoot: un omega pensé y le dije "Humphrey puedes salir necesito tomar una decisión"

Humphrey: asentí y Sali

Scoot: "aleu tu bien sabes que es muy difícil que aceptemos a los omegas" le dije en tono serio

Aleu: "si lose pero" fui interrumpida por samanta la compañera de scoot

Samanta es una loba de pelaje balco con betas grises en todo su cuerpo sus ojos son color azul hielo

Samanta: vi al lobo esperando afuera de la cueva no le di mucha importancia y entre dentro y vi a scoot hablando con aleu asi que la salude

Aleu: "hola señora" le dije con respeto

Samanta: "hola cariño que ocurre"

Scoot: "bueno es que un lobo quiere unirse a la manada"

Samanta: "es el que esta afuera" pregunte

Scoot: "asi es"

Samanta: " y por que no lo aceptamos se ve que es un buen lobo"

Scoot: "es por es un omega" le dije

Samanta: "mmmm bueno es difícil y por que lo trajiste aleu"

Aleu: "bueno el me ayudo a escapar de unos cazadores que me habían capturado" le dije

Samanta: " que decides cariño lo aceotamos"

Scoot: "lo siento aleu pero no podemos"

Aleu: "que solo por que es un omega" les dije en tono molesto

Scoot: me molesto la actitud de aleu e iba a responderle pero fui interrumpido por layla la madre de aleu

Layla: "Hija , que ocurre"

Aleu: "hola mama"

Scoot: "yo te explico layla" le comenze a explicar de que Humphrey quería unirse

Layla: sabia que scoot tenia razon y le dije a aleu "cariño sabes que scoot tiene razon

Aleu: "bueno si esa es su decisión yo me ire con el" les dije molesta

Layla: "no lo haras, y vas a respetar la decisión de tu tio scoot" le dije molesta

Aleu: "lo siento pero esa es mi decisión yo me voy con el"

Layla: estaba sorprendida por la actitud de aleu le iba responder pero scoot me gano

Scoot: "por que lo haces aleu, es un omega el no te puede proteger"

Aleu: "talvez un omega no, pero el tiene entrenamiento de alpha de elite y el si puede protegerme

Todos estaban sorprendidos hasta que scoot dijo "alpha de elite acabas de decir"

Aleu: "si eso acabo de decir" les dije seriamente

Scoot: " y por que no lo dijiste antes" le dije

Aleu: "por que siempre me interrumpias"

Scoot: "haz pasar a Humphrey"

Aleu: "asentí y fui por Humphrey"

Humphrey: había escuchado toda la discusión cuando aleu fue por mi sabia la respuesta y pensé que no me aceptarían

Aleu: fui por Humphrey y nos volvimos a sentar en frente de scoot

Scoot: "es cierto que eres un alpha elite" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no, solo tengo entrenamiento de alpha elite"

Scoot: "como conseguiste ese entrenamiento" le dije sabiendo que ese entrenamiento es exclusivo de una manada

Humphrey: "mis padres eran alpha de elite ellos me entrenaron"

Scoot: "y de que manada eran" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lose no nrecuerdo era muy pequeño cuando lo decían pero lo único que se es de una manada de aquí de Alaska

Scoot: "bueno esta bien ya es tarde mañana hablaremso de esto"

Aleu y Humphrey : asintieron

Samanta: "aleu lleva a Humphrey a una cueva disponible"

Aleu: "si" le dije y me fui con Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí y les dije "buenas noches señores"

Scoot: "buenas noches"

Aleu: caminamos 10 minutos hasta llegar a una cueva cerca de la mia y le dije " aquí es mañana paso por ti"

Humphrey: "esta bien"

Aleu: "buenas noches"

Humphrey: "buenas noches y gracias por apoyarme"

Aleu: " denada , descansa mañana nos vemos"

Mientras tanto en la cueva cabeza alpha scoot, layla y samanta se despedían para ir a dormir

Layla: "bueno hasta mañana hermano"

Scoot: "hasta mañana, buenas noches"

Layla: buenas noches samanta le dije mientras salía de la cueva

Samanta: "buenas noches cariño, le dije a scoot"

p.v. normal: los lobos se habían ido a sus respectivas cuevas para descansar y para la platica del dia siguiente

 **de que quiere hablar scoot con Humphrey, scoot sabra de que manada proviene Humphrey? Bueno esperen las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo**

 **gracias amigos por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia como siempre dejen sus comentarios de como les parecio la historia gracias y saludos ya saben que la actualizo cada semana hasta luego saludos**


	5. Chapter 5 respuestas

**Bueno amigos aquí les traigo en nuevo capitulo, siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo , pero como apenas regrese a clases tengo menos tiempo , y cuando tengo solo quiero descansar en fin en espero que entiendan los motivos de el por que tarde tanto en subir el capitulo y bueno creo que eso pasara mas a menudo pero tranquilos que lo máximo que me demoraría son 2 semanas o quizás 3 . pero siempre estará el capitulo listo , espero y les guste este capitulo saludos**

 **THE WOLF POWER**

 **CAPITULO 5:**

p.v. normal: los lobos se habían ido a sus respectivas cuevas para descansar y para la platica del dia siguiente

a la mañana siguiente cada uno de los lobos iban despertando como siempre los lideres de la manada de aleu eran los primeros en despertar para empezar a dar los deberes a los alpha

scoot: me había despertado muy temprano para empezar a darle los deberes a los alpha como era costumbre regrese a mi cueva y vi a samanta aun dormida asi que solo me sente en la entrada de la cueva viendo el paisaje y pensando en como era que Humphrey había conseguido el entrenamiento de alpha elite por que sabia que ese entrenamiento era muy exclusivo de la manada colmillo blanco.

Samanta: estaba despertando cuando mire a la salida de la cueva vi a scoot sentado mirando al paisaje como si estuviera pensando en algo asi que me para y me dirigi a su lado cuando llegue le pregunte "en que piensas cariño"

Scoot: escuche la voz de samanta y le respondi "solo pienso en como es que Humphrey obtuvo su entrenamiento de alpha elite"

Samanta: "pero si ya lo sabes cariño , recuerda que el dijo que sus padres eran alphas de elite" le respondi

Scoot: "si lo se , pero tu muy bien sabes que ese entrenamiento es muy exclusivo de la manada colmillo blanco , y que no se lo dan a cualquiera" le dije

Samanta: " lo se , ese entrenamiento es el mejor de todos , y hay una posibilidad de que Humphrey o sus padres hayan sido de esa manada talvez por eso el tiene ese entrenamiento

Scoot: "tienes razon , pero aun hay una cosa que aun no entiendo"

Samanta: "cual" le pregunte

Scoot: "como es que no sabe de donde son sus padre" le dije confundido

Samanta: "mmm, tienes razon eso es raro" le dije pensativa

Scoot: "bueno, será mejor que le preguntemos cuando venga, por ahora vamos a almorzar cariño"

Samanta: asentí y lo segui adentro de la cueva para almorzar

p.v. normal: scoot y samnta entraron a su cueva a almorzar, mientras tanto cerca de la cueva de Humphrey aleu se estaba despertando y se dirigía hacia la cueva de Humphrey

aleu: pensaba en como podría despertar de una manera graciosa a Humphrey , pero sabia que se puede despertar al escuhar un ruido minimo, estaba en la entrada de su cueva pero me sorprendi al ver que seguía dormido asi que camine lento y silenciosamente hasta el me sorprendi mas ya que aun seguía dormido , asi que acerque mi hocico a su oído le grite con fuerza "DESPIERTAA DORMILONNNN"

Humphrey: me desperté de inmediato al escuchar el grito , salte del susto que me dio

Alue: comencé a reirme de la reacción de Humphrey que no puede decir nada

Humphrey: mire a aleu en el suelo de mi cueva muerta de la risa y le dije "que te pasa" le dije en tono molesto

Aleu: "nada , solo te vine a despertar"le dije mientras reia

Humphrey: "esa no es una manera de despertar a un lobo sabes"

Aleu: "lose , pero no te enojes si" le dije aun riendo

Humphrey: "bueno ya será mejor ir a ver a tu tio scoot"

Aleu: "tienes razon , vamos "le dije mientras recordaba que teníamos que ira con mi tio

p.v. normal: aleu y Humphrey se pusieron en camino hacia la cueva de scoot 5 minutos después por fin llegaron a la cueva cabeza alpha donde scoot y samanta ya los esperaban

aleu: cuando llegamos a la cueva cabeza alpha , mire a scoot sentado en la entrada de la cueva a si que lo salude "buenos días tio"

Humphrey: mire a scoot en la entrada de la cueva y con respeto lo salude

Scoot: escuche que aleu y Humphrey me saludaron , asi que hize lo mismo y les dije "que bueno que llegan , ya los esperábamos"

Aleu: "lamentamos la tardansa , fue mi culpa" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Scoot: "no te preocupes, lo bueno es que están aquí. bueno voy por samanta" les dije

Aleu: nos sentamos en la entrada en pocos minutos samanta salía del fondo de la cueva con scoot

Scoot: "bueno ya estamos aquí comenzemos"

Humohrey: "claro"

Scoot: "bueno Humphrey, dices que tienes entrenamiento de alpha de elite, cierto"

Humphrey: "asi es " le dije

Scoot: "y como obtuviste ese entrenamiento" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mis padres , fueron los que me entrenaron" le conteste

Scoot: " y sabes como tus padres, aprendieron ese entrenamiento"

Humphrey: "bueno solo se que ese entrenamiento era de la manada donde venían mis padres"

Scoot: "y sabes el nombre de la manada"

Humphrey : "no , solo se que es su entrenamiento de alpha elite la característica principal de ellos"

Scoot: "bueno Humphrey, por ahora será todo se pueden retirar"

Humphrey: "asentí con la cabeza y me puse en marcha con aleu"

Aleu: Humphrey y yo estábamos por salir de la cueva de alpha cuando mi tio nos detuvo

Scoot: los 2 lobos estaban por salir de la cueva hasta que olvide decirles algo y les grite para que se detuvieran cuando estuve cerca de ellos les dije "por cierto, Humphrey mañana empiezas con tus deberes de alpha igual tu aleu"

Humphrey: "eso quiere decir que me aceptaron en la manada"

Scoot: "exactamente, mañana los quiero aquí temprano para asignar sus deberes"

Aleu: "aquí estaremos"

Scoot: "bueno, tomen este dia libre , diviértanse"

Aleu: Humphrey y yo nos pusimos en marcha mientras caminábamos , estaba pensando en ir a pasear por el territorio y descansar un poco. Asi que le dije a Humphrey mi idea

Humphrey: mientras caminaba con aleu , ella me dijo su idea para divertirnos un rato asi que decidimos caminar y buscar un buen lugar para descansar

p. : los 2 lobos habían caminado por mucho tiempo paseando y conociendo el territorio , ya que para Humphrey era un lugar aun desconocido , de pronto llegaron a un pequeño lago en medio del bosque asi que decicieron descansar en ese lugar

aleu: habíamos caminado por mucho tiempo , hasta que encontramos un lago donde yo solia jugar cuando era una cachorra asi que le dije "que te parece si descansamos aquí"

Humphrey: "me parece una buena idea , es un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo"

Aleu: "lose aquí era donde solia jugar cuando era una cachorra"

Humphrey: "eso es bueno , además este lugar tiene una tranquilidad excelente para descansar y pensar"

Alue: "si tienes razon"

Humphrey: "oye , que crees que nos toque hacer mañana"

Aleu: "no lose , talvez nos toque patrullar o cazar"

Humphrey: "bueno parece que sera un dia muy largo"

Aleu: "ni que lo digas"

p. : " los 2 lobos descansaron en ese sitio hasta que empezó a anochecer y decidieron ponerse en marcha hacia las zonas de alimentación para poder cenar y regresar a sus cuevas para descansar

aleu: llegamos a las zonas de alimentación , y tomamos un caribu para las 2 , estuvimos cenando y conversando , en toda la cena Humphrey se notaba muy nervioso pero no quería preguntar"

Humphrey: cenamos un caribu ya era hora de regresar a nuestras cuevas para descansar y estaba muy nervioso de lo que sucedería el dia siguiente

Aleu: caminamos hasta la entrada de la cueva de humphreyy decide preuntarle que era lo que tenia "que tienes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "mmm nada por que" le dije nervioso

Aleu: "te veo nervioso" le dije

Humphrey : "bueno si estoy nervioso" le dije

Aleu: "por que , por lo de los deberes de mañana"

Humphrey: "si , por eso"

Aleu: "ya te dije que te tranquilizes , no sera nada difícil además siempre los deberes los hacemos en parejas 2"

Humphrey: "bueno, eso me calma un poco"

Aleu: "ya , tranquilo, sera mejor que descanses si" le dije con una sonrisa"

Humphrey: "esta bien , buenas noches nos vemos mañana"

Aleu: "buenas noches"

Humphrey: "aleu , pasaras por mi" le pregunte

Aleu: "si claro, yo paso por ti en la mañana"

Humphrey: "esta bien , y por favor no me despiertes como hoy si"

Aleu: "lo intentare , pero no prometo nada, adiós"

Humphrey: "adiós"

p.v. normal: Humphrey se durmió tan pronto que aleu se fue , aleu hizo lo mismo al llegar a su cueva para descansar ya que en la ñamana tendrían un dia muy ajetreado

mientras tanto en jasper kate ya no podía esperar mas por ir a buscar a Humphrey , aunque bueno ya faltaba poco para que terminara el invierno

kate: estaba en la entrada de la cueva de mis padres mirando al cielo, en eso llega mi papa y me dice

Winston: vi a kate en la entrada de la cueva pensando asi que le pregunte " que pasa hija"

Kate: "no es nada papa , solo es que yo no puedo esperar mas para ir a buscar a Humphrey"

Winston: "bueno hija sabes que ya casi termina el invierno, espera un poca mas"

Kate: "lose , solo que ya no puedo"

Winston: "si puedes , por ahora deja de pensar en eso y ve adentro a descansar"

Kate : esta bien papa , hasta mañana"

Winston: "hasta mañana"

Kate: me fui adentro de la cueva para descansar , y dejar de pensar en eso, sabia que ya faltaba poco para que terminara el invierno e ir en busca de Humphrey , ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera y que durmiera tranquilamente

 **Por cierto el nombre de la manada de Humphrey lo saque de un libro llamado White fang que en su traducción al español seria colmillo blanco , asi que el nombre no lo copee de otro fic xD**

 **Que pasara con Humphrey? Cuanto falta para que acabe el invierno y kate pueda ir en busca de Humphrey? Cuando Humphrey conocera su familia? Todo esto descúbranlo en esta historia**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy se que estuvo muy corto , lo siento pero como ya les explique en la intro , la escuela ya me quita mucho tiempo y el poco tiempo que tengo se lo dedico a escribir esta historia, y descansar, nueno talvez este capitulo no este muy bueno , la verdad me quede sin ideas pero intente hacerlo bien espero que les guste y ya saben que ahora me estare retrasando en actualizar , pero no sera mucho tiempo subiré un apitulo nuevo cada 2 semanas o por máximo serian 3 pero bueno gracias por sus comentarios ustedes hacen que yo continue con esta historia y sin mas preámbulo nos vemos hasta la próxima , saludos**

 **Nota: acepto nuevas ideas de ustedes para mejorar esta historia y si alguno quiere ayudarme con esta historia no dude en decirlo toda opinión y ayuda es bienvenida gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6 el comienzo

**BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO , LAMENTO HABERME Demorado PERO BUENO PARA TODO HAY UNA EXPLICACION Y LA MIA CREO QUE SE LAS DIJE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR , BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO COMENZAMOS**

 **THE WOLF POWER**

 **CAPITULO:6**

P. : Al dia siguiente en la manada colmillo blanco como era de costumbre los alphas tenían que despertarse muy temprano para hacer sus deberes, no muy lejos de la cueva de aleu se encontraba Humphrey que aun estaba dormido y se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a sus deberes como el nuevo alpha de elite

Aleu: estaba profundamente dormida , cuando de pronto me desperté por que recordé que hoy tenia deberes de alpha asi que me pare tan rápido y Sali corriendo de mi cueva, cuando me detuve por recordar que tenia que ir por Humphrey asi que regrese y me dirigi a su cueva , cuando llegue aun lo encontré dormido asi que lo desperté tan rápido como pude

Humphrey: estaba en un sueño profundo , estaba durmiendo a gusto cuando escuche a aleu , hablarme la escuche un poco agitada cuando abri los ojos la vi muy inquieta asi que le pregunte "que pasa aleu"

Aleu: "tonto , hoy tenemos deberes que hacer vámonos"

Humphrey: "ohh lo había olvidado , vamos" y salimos corriendo a la cueva cabeza aplha

Alue: cuando llegamos a la cueva de mis tios , vimos que nos estaban esperando asi que saludamos y nos disculpamos por el retraso " buenos días a todos lamentamos el retraso"

Scoot: vi a aleu con Humphrey , ya los estábamos esperando asi que les dije "que bueno que llegan , pero nose preocupen , por cierto quiero presentarles al nuevo alpha de elite que se unio a la manada"

p. : todos los alphas que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron al escuchar la palabra elite , algunos estaban emocionados de saber que un alpha elite estaba en su manada

scoot: mire que los aplhas estaban sorprendidos asi que dijie "Humphrey ven aquí"

Humphrey: asentí y me dirigi a lado de scoot

Scoot: "bueno el es el alpha elite y sera parte de nuestra manada" mire a Humphrey y le dije " por que no te presentas"

Humphrey: asentí " bueno me llamo Humphrey y en mi antigua manada era un omega

p.v. normal: los alphas se sorprendieron mas ante la relevelacion de Humphrey de ser un omega hasta que un alpha pregunto " y como eres un alpha elite si eras un omega"

scoot: escuche la pregunta del alpha y dije "bueno eso se los diremos otro dia"

Humphrey: "no , se los dire ahorita , y les comencé a contar la historia de mis padres y como obtuve el entrenamiento de alpha elite"

Scoot: cuando Humphrey termino , mire que los alphas ya no estaban tan confundidos así que decidí que era hora de asignar los deberes de alphas

Ryan tu y codi patrullen la frontera oeste

Ryan: "entendido" le dije mientras me ponía en camino con codi

Scoot: aleu tu y jace se encargaran de cazar la comida

Aleu: "claro tio , bueno Humphrey nos vemos luego, vamos jace"

Humphrey: "claro aleu , nos vemos luego"

Scoot: " Emily tu ve con Humphrey , patrullaran la frontera norte"

Emily: estaba sorprendida de que me tocara de pareja el alpha elite tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo asi que le dije "vamos humphrey"

Humphrey: me toco con una loba muy hermosa eso no lo puedo negar pero tenia que olvidarme de eso y ponerme a hacer mi deber asi que le dije " si vamos

Scoot: rex tu y Emile se encargaran de patrullar la frontera sur

Emile: "entendido señor , nos ponemos en marcha"

Rex: "claro , movámonos"

Scoot: "jake tu y katie" ustedes de la frontera este

Jake: "entendido"

Scoot: " y por ultimo layla hermana te podrias encargar de la cena"

Layla: "claro "

Scoot: "Willy tu ayudala"

Willy: "claro señor"

Layla: "paso mas tarde para ir esta bien"

Willy: "claro"

 **Nota: aquí describiré a los alphas**

 **Ryan: es un lobo de pelaje gris obscuro, tiene ojos color ambar y tiene vetas blancas en su cuerpo y tiene un cuerpo donde sus músculos están muy marcados.**

 **Codi: es un lobo de pelaje café oscuro, tiene ojos color verde esmeralda, es un lobo fuerte y musculoso**

 **Emily: es una lobo de pelaje color blanco , con unos ojos color azul hielo, tiene el cuerpo perfecto en esta parte imagínense a una mujer con un físico perfecto, como en mexico les decimos una mujer que esta buenao sabrosa, eso se los dejo a su criterio pero asi tiene el cuerpo Emily XD ¡pero no exageren tanto¡**

 **Rex: es un lobo de pelaje color rojo , tiene ojos color morado, es fuerte musculoso como la mayoría de los alphas pero el es un poco mas alto que los demás**

 **Emile: es un lobo de pelaje negro con vetas blancas, sus ojos son color gris plateado, es un alpha musculoso y es el hermano de tienen duda de como se pronuncia su nombre es EMIL xD**

 **Jake: Es un lobo de color gris claro, con vetas negras, sus ojos son color azul oscuro, es un lobo musculoso y valiente**

 **Katie: es una loba de pelaje color rojo como el color de garth solo que ella tiene vetas color gris carbón , sus ojos son color azul oscuro y tambien tiene un buen cuerpo y es la mejor amiga de Emily**

 **Willy: es un lobo de pelaje color negro tiene vetas color gris , sus ojos son color azul hielo , es fuerte, musculoso y obediente y responsable**

 **Bueno asi es como me imagine que podrían ser , por cierto si no mencione a layla y a jace es por que ya los eh descrito antes si no mal recuerdo creo que fue en el capitul , continuemos**

 **p.**

todos los alphas se fueron a hacer sus debidos deberes , jace y aleu llegaron a las zonas de caza para casar el almuerzo

Humphrey y Emily se dirigieron a la frontera norte , Humphrey siguió a Emily a la frontera ya que aun no conoce el territorio

En el transcurso de la mañana Emily aun no dejaba de estar sorprendida de que su compañero de equipo fuera un alpha de elite, ella sabia que era la mejor oportunidad para conocer mejor a Humphrey asi que decidio conversar con el mientras patrullaban la frontera

Emily: "oye Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Si , que pasa Emily" le respondi

Emily: "pues mmm tengo curiosidad por conocerte , además creo que podríamos hacer un juego de preguntas para conocernos" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razon , es una buena idea. Por que no empiezas tu con las preguntas"

Emily: no sabia que preguntar asi que pensé rápido " por que antes eras un omega"

Humphrey: " mas que nada fue decisión de mis padres ellos no querían que en la manada donde vivíamos supieran que ellos eran alpha elite y que yo tenia ese entrenamiento" le respondi

Emily: su respuesta me saco mas preguntas que respuestas asi que le dije "entonces tu antigua manada no sabe que eres un alpha elite" pregunte

Humphrey: "oye esa ya es otra pregunta , peri igual te responderé y si exactamente ellos no saben que soy alpha elite" le responde con una sonrisa

Emily: "Entiendo, te toca preguntar"

Humphrey: no sabia que preguntar asi que dije lo único que pensé "tienes hermanos o hermanas"

Emily: "si tengo 2" le dije

Humphrey: "enserio , y como se llaman" le pregunte

Emily: "hey esa es otra pregunta"

Humphrey: "pero ya estamos igual tu me preguntaste 2 cosa al igual que yo"

Emily: "tienes razon, bueno uno de ellos se llama emil y el otro es mi hermana se llama kat

Humphrey: "bueno te toca pregunatr"

Emily: "mmm de que parte de Alaska vienes"

Humphrey: "yo no vivía en Alaska, yo vengo de canda"

Emily: "enserio , esta demasiado lejos"

Humphrey: " lose pero no tenia otra opción al menos a aquí puedo encontrar a mi demás familia "

Emily: " y por que no tenias otra opción" le pregunte curiosa"

Humphrey "bueno te contare" empeze a contarle lo de kate y Idaho y que fue lo que paso después del regreso , la verdad es que platicar de ese tema ya no me hacia tanto daño como al principio , creo que ya estoy superando a kate" me dije a mi mismo

Emily: me sorprendio su historia y a la vez me sentí mal y triste por el "lo siento si te hice sentir mal" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes creo que ya lo estoy superando además era necesario hablar de eso"

Emily: "bueno la verdad esa tal kate te hizo sentir mal pero ahora me siento mas mal por ella"

Humphrey: "por que" le pregunte cofundido

Emily: " por que ella no sabe lo que dejo ir y además no sabe en que lobo te has convertido gracias a ella"

Humphrey: " nunca lo había pensado asi , tienes razon, gracias" nunca había pensado de esa forma y gracias a Emily me había dado cuenta que todo fue gracias a kate , fue mi motivación para sobrevivir y convertirme en el alpha que ahora soy

Emily: "denada, me da gusto que te haya servido, por cierto le tienes rencor"

Humphrey: "no en lo absoluto , como tu me dijiste le agradezco de que por ella me haya convertido en lo que ahora soy" le dije orgullosamente

p. : la platica de los dos lobos hizo que el tiempo fuera demasiado rápido cuando terminaron de conversar se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y su turno había terminado asi que regresarían a la cueva cabeza alpha para rendir cuentas y poder retirarse a descansar

20 minutos después

La mayoría de los equipos ya estaban de vuelta en la cueva cabeza alpha , cada uno de los equipos informo a scoot de cualquier problema que hayan avistado o haya sucedido después de eso , se empezaron a dirigir a sus cuevas para descansar

Humphrey: "bueno Emily , nos vemos mañana , cuídate"

Emily : "gracias Humphrey, igualmente, nos vemos mañana" le dije mientras me iba caminando hacia mi cueva

Humphrey: "estaba en dirección a mi cueva , pero me acorde de aleu y decidi esperarla"

Aleu: estaba a punto de irme hasta que mi mama me detuvo " que pasa mama"

Layla: "no pasa nada hijo solo quería saber si mañana tu y yo podíamos tener un dia asolas"

Aleu: "claro , tu dime a que hora"

Layla: "no te preocupes , yo paso por ti"

Aleu: "bueno , hasta mañana mama"

Layla: "hasta mañana hija"

Aleu: me Sali de la cueva y vi a Humphrey esperándome " pensé que ya te habias ido"

Humphrey: "como crees te estaba esperando , vámonos"

Aleu: ASENTI y nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva " y que tal tu dia"

Humphrey: "muy bien y el tuyo"

Aleu: "me alegro , igual muy bien , y que tal tu compañera de equipo"

Humphrey: "es muy buena , me cayo muy bien"

Aleu: "me da gusto , ella es muy buena"

Humphrey: " lose" caminamos 10 minutos hasta llegar a mi cueva donde me despedi de aleu "hasta mañana aleu, descansa"

Aleu: "gracias , igualmente , hasta mañana" me despedi de el

Humphrey: entre a mi cueva , fui a tomar un poco de agua que tenia en un cuenco y me fui a mi esquina para dormir.

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero y les haya gustado , lamento la demora pero bueno aun no me acostumbro a escribir y hacer mis tareas de la escuela pero ya saben que mejor tarde que nunca siempre les traeré el nuevo capitulo**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews de como les parecio el capitulo tambien quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿ les gustaría que Humphrey se quedara con aleu o con Emily? Diagnme en los comentarios con quien les gustaría que Humphrey tuviera una relacion**

 **Tambien puden darme algunas opiniones para mejorar la historia. Bueno me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo saludos a todos**


	7. Chapter 7 una noticia inesperada

**BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO DARLES UN AVISO, BUENO COMO YA SABEN LAS VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA SE ACERCAN Y BUENO COMO SABIAN EN VACACIONES ESCRIBIA MAS SEGUIDO EL FIC PERO EN ESTAS NO LO HARE**

 **SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE: BUENO ES POR QUE ME IRE DE VACACIONES UNA SEMANA ESTARE EN CANCUN, QUINTANA ROO, MEXICO . ESTARE AHÍ UNA SEMANA ASI QUE TALVEZ NO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR EL FIC HASTA QUE REGRESE A MI CASA DE NUEVO ESPERO Y ME ENTIENDAD BUENO ES TODO COMENZEMOS Y FELICES VACACIONES A TODOS**

 **THE WOLF POWER**

 **CAPITULO 7 : EL FIN DEL INVIERNO**

P.V normal: habían pasado varias semanas desde que Humphrey había llegado a la manada de alue y Humphrey ya se estaba haciendo amigo de toda la manada no solo por ser el único alpha elite si no por su personalidad de omega que no ha desaparecido, también ya se sentía un poco el calor de la primavera, las tormentas de nieve habían parado y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse, los animales emigraban de nuevo hacia el norte donde en Alaska ya se veían animales de todo tipo.

Humphrey: ya tenia un rato despierto tenia un poco de hambre asi que decidi cazar mi propio almuerzo, tenia que aprovechar mi tiempo ya que hoy era mi dia libre de deberes , me dirigi a las zonas de caza donde aviste un pequeño grupo de caribus observe por un rato hasta tener la mejor oportunidad eh ir a por uno de ellos

Luego de 10 minutos ya tenia un caribu de tamaño medio que me serviría para mi almuerzo y cena , me regresaba a mi cueva junto con el caribu en mi hocico, cuando por fin llegue vi a ryan en la entrada de mi cueva me detuve le pregunte " que pasa ryan"

Ryan: " no lose Humphrey , scoot me mando a que viniera por ti , me dijo que necesita verte inmediatamente"

Humphrey: " que extraño pero gracias ya voy" me quede pensando en que quiere scoot hoy es mi dia libre

Ryan: "claro, bueno nos vemos"

Humphrey: "si , adiós"

p. : Humphrey se dirigio a la cueva de scoot cuando llego ahí vio a tres lobos , uno era scoot y aleu pero el tercero no lo conosia

Humphrey: cuando llege a la cueva de scoot vi a aleu y a otro lobo que me parecía haberlo visto antes " buenos días , que pasa scoot"

Scoot: "buenos días , pues nada solo que te queremos dar una noticia"

Humphrey: " asi y que noticia es"

Aleu: "bueno , sam regreso con buenas noticias para ti , el te las dira"

Humphrey: en ese momento recordé quien era es lobo SAM claro como pude olvidarlo "que noticias me tienes sam"

Sam: "bueno como te prometi fui a algunas de las manadas de aquí y estuve preguntando hasta que por fin pude encontrar a tu abuelo"

Humphrey: "enserio , y donde esta su manada"

Sam: "bueno , si esta algo lejos de aquí pero por fin sabemos de que manada provienes"

Humphrey: "y cual es"

Sam: " de la manda White fang , la mas legendaria y antigua de Alaska"

Scoot: al escuchar es nombre me sorprendí demasiado " asi que provienes de la manada mas legendaria de Alaska"

Humphrey: "bueno eso parece jeje"

Aleu: "eso explica como obtuviste el entrenamiento alpha elite"

Scoot: " claro , casi lo olvido"

Humphrey: "bueno gracias por todo sam , por cierto donde se encuentra la manada de mi abuelo"

Sam: "claro casi lo olvido esta en el parque nacional y reserva denali , esta en dirección noroeste del parque nacional y reserva wrangell - san Elías que es donde nos encontramos nosotros"

Humphrey: " se escucha a que esta demasiado lejos"

Sam: " lo esta , 3 o 4 dias de camino, pero no te preocupes yo te llevare hasta ahí"

Humphrey: "gracias sam , cuando podemos partir"

Sam: "la otra semana si te parece bien"

Humphrey: "claro esta bien , debes de venir cansado de tu viaje"

Sam: "si, entonces ya esta programado"

Humphrey: " si , bueno me retiro tengo que disfrutar mi dia libre , nos vemos sam"

Sam: "claro , hasta luego"

Mientras tanto en jasper

p. : kate ya estaba en los últimos preparativos para ir a Alaska en busca de Humphrey

kate: ya tenia todo terminado para comenzar mi viaje a Alaska , solo me faltaban algunos detalles "papa ya tengo todo preparado partire en 2 dias"

wingston: me sentía muy preocupado por kate , ella se iba a ir sola y eso era lo que mas preocupaba "muy bien hija , buscare a 2 alphas para que te acompañen"

kate: "papa , enserio estare mejor si voy sola"

wingston: "no kate , me preocuparías demasiado te vas sola , le pediré a hutch,garra, gath y lili que vayan"

kate: "hay papa , bueno que vayan"

wingston: "le dire a candu que les avise, que vas a hacer por el resto del dia"

kate: "no lose , pensaba en dormir"

wingston: "bueno haz lo que quieras me voy tengo que buscar a eve"

kate: "claro adiós"

kate: me quede sola en la cueva no sabia que hacer estaba muy aburrida y un poco deprimida , lo único que me alegraba era saber de que pronto iría a buscar a Humphrey

decidi salir al lago a nadar un rato ,cuando llegue al lago me encontré con Lily y garth asi que los salude "hola a los dos"

garth: Vi a kate caminando hacia nosotros y escuche que nos saludo asi que hize lo mismo "holaa kate"

Lily: escuche las voz de kate saludándonos y respondi "hola hermana, que estas haciendo por aquí"

Kate: "Sali a nadar un rato , necesito despejarme un poco"

Lily: "eso es bueno y cuando piensas salir a Alaska la primavera ya casi esta acabando"

Kate: "si deecho saldré en 2 dias"

Garth: "eh vas a ir sola"

Kate: "no , deecho ustedes van a ir"

Garth, Lily: "queee"

Kate: "si , que aun no lo saben"

Garth: "saber que"

Kate: "bueno mi papa no quiere que me vaya sola asi que me dijo que les diría a ustedes dos y a hutch y garra que me acompañaran"

Lily: "pues no nos ha dicho nada"

Kate: "bueno ya lo saben"

Gath: "entonces iremos contigo, haber donde se habrá metido ese coyote"

Kate: "oye"

Garth: "lo siento pero es la verdad"

Kate: "tienes razon , me imagino todo lo que esta sufriendo mi pobre omega"

Lily: "si , pobre de el , que comera"

Garth: "eso es difícil de saber , el no sabe cazar"

Kate: "tampoco sabe pelear, ya me siento mas preocupada por el"

Lily: "tranquila kate , se que esta bien"

Kate: "eso espero , mejor me voy ya se me quitaron las ganas de nadar"

Lily: "nosotros también ya nos vamos"

Garth: "si sera mejor , tengo que decirle a mi papa que ire contigo"

Lily: "tienes razon , mejor vete ya"

Garth: "si creo que eso hare , nos vemos luego amor"

Lily: "claro amor"

Kate: "bueno nos vamos Lily"

Lily: "claro vámonos"

: las dos lobas se fueron a la cueva cabeza alpha donde en la entrada encontraron a Winston hablando con eve"

Eve: "Winston, estas seguro de que kate estará bien durante el viaje"

Winston: "claro , le dije a hutch y garra de que fueran con ella"

Eve: "almenos no ira sola"

Winston: "si, aun me falta decircelo a garth y a Lily"

Lily: "decirnos que"

Winston: me sorprendi al escuchar las voz de Lily "de que tu y garth iran con kate"

Lily: "ahh eso"

Winston: " si , donde esta garth le tengo que decir"

Kate: "fue a decírselo a tony"

Winston: " y como se entero"

Kate: "yo se los dije"

Winston: "entonces ya lo sabe"

Lily: "sii"

Winston: "entonces ya esta todo arreglado"

Eve: "bueno pasemos a comer"

Kate: "si vamos tengo mucha hambre"

Winston: "pasemos hijas" fui por el caribu a la parte donde guardo la comida y lo puse en el centro de la cueva

Eve: "provecho, coman"

Lily: "gracias , igualmente mama"

Kate: "igualmente mama"

Winston: "gracias cariño"

p. : los cuatro lobos comenzaron a comer el caribu , estuvieron conversando hasta acabar, cuando acabaron todos regresaron a sus deberes excepto kate y Lily, que no tenían deberes que hacer y decidieron dormir

mientras tanto en la manada de aleu Humphrey se encontraba en un lago descansando de su dia libre

 **nota: cierto casi se me olvida , nunca les dije cual era el nombre de la manada de aleu verdad , si no fue asi la manda tiene el nombre de la manda ojo del águila**

Humphrey: "estaba descansando en la orilla del lado , cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba

Emily: "estaba caminando por el lago y vi un lobo echado en la orilla , no lo reconoci asi que me acerque

Humphrey: " quien esta ahí"

Emily: me sorprendi al escuchar que dijo que quien estaba ahí , el no había volteado, pero al decir eso lo reconoci por si voy "Humphrey"

Humphrey: reconoci esa voz "Emily"

Emily: "si soy yo que estas haciendo por aquí"

Humphrey: " descanso y tu "

Emily: " solo caminaba pero te vi , y crei que eras alguien mas"

Humphrey: "jejeje , pero soy yo "

Emily: "por cierto como supiste que estaba acercándome"

Humphrey: "soy un alpha de elite , tengo sentidos muy desarrollados , además que que pongo mucha atención en mi entorno"

Emily: "bueno , ya me voy nos vemos luego"

Humphrey: "claro , adiós Emily"

Emily: la verda quería quedarme con el , pero no sabia que hacer si me quedaba asi que mejor me fui

p.v. normal: Emily sigui caminando dentro del bosque , Humphrey por su parte se aburrio de estar en el lago y se fue a su cueva a comer y posteriormente a descansar

Humphrey: estaba en la esquina de mi cueva durmiendo cuando un ruido me despertó "que es eso pensé"

Aleu: estaba en la entrada de la cueva de Humphrey , pero lo mire dormido y decidi jugarle una pequeña broma , pero pise una hoja y el ruido hizo que se despertara asi que rápidamente me escondi en el cuarto donde guarda su comida

Humphrey: vi que algo se movio y entro en el cuarto donde guardo mi comida asi que me pare y fui a investigar

Aleu: escuche que Humphrey venia aquí y no me quedo de otra que saltar encima de el

Humphrey: vi que un lobo salto encima de mi pero no pude reaccionar ya que aun tenia sueño

Aleu: "para que el alpha elite no pudo con esto"

Humphrey: era la voz de aleu "claro que hubiera podido solo que aun tenia sueño"

Aleu: "si claro"

Humphrey: "enserio , y que haces aquí"

Aleu: "solo pasaba por aquí pero te vi dormido eh intente hacerte una broma pero esa hoja no me dejo"

Humphrey: "asi que una inofensiva hoja te gano"

Aleu: "Se podría decir que si"

Humphrey: "jajajajajaja"

Aleu: "que es tan gracioso"

Humphrey: "nada, nada"

Aleu: "casi lo olvido , me tengo que ir"

Humphrey: "claro adiós , nos vemos mañana"

Aleu: "mañana no , es mi dia libre"

Humphrey: "tienes razon , bueno nos vemos luego"

Aleu: "jajaja , adiós" y me Sali de la cueva y me fui en dirección a la mia

Humphrey: Sali a la entrada de mi cueva vi que ya estaba obscureciendo , wow si que dormi mucho este dia y aun tengo mas sueño , bueno sera mejor que me vuelva a dormir

p. : Humphrey se quedo dormido profundamente, esa noche Humphrey tuve un sueño algo raro

 **bueno hasta aquí dejare el capitulo , es un poco mas largo de los anteriores , no olviden dejar sus reviews ya saben que eso me ayuda mucho , felices vacaciones a todos , tambien les quiero decir es que si el cap esta algo aburrido o tiene faltas es por que lo escribi ayer en la noche y justo ahora que hoy me voy de vacaciones asi que lo hize con mucha prisa lo siento xD**

 **por cierto quiero responder los comentarios por aquí ya que el Gmail no me deja contestarlos xD :**

 **CipherX: gracias por tu idea y si creo que es mejor XD tenia pensado hacerlo diferente pero creo que sera mejor asi ,por tu idea de hacer una parte M si lo eh pensado pero nose como hacerla , en si me gustaría que me dieras consejos para hacer un capa si xD , y si no pues tendre que ver como lo hicieron otros autores saludos bro**

 **Omegafire: la verda no entendí a que punto te referias pero si era en una relacion de amistad o amorosa de Humphrey, lo hare gracias saludos**

 **zero y Xero: como lo dije en el capitulo anterior el nombre de la manada no lo saque de alpha and omega s , en realidad lo saque de un libro que se llama White fang, que en espaol era colmillo blanco pero no sabia hasta que lo traduje, pero estoy pensando en cambiarlo al ingles o poner otro nombre esa decisión se los dejo a los lectores que me lo digan en sus comentarios y lo de mi ortografía no es que sea malo , si no que aveces si me salto letras pero es por que escribo rápido creo que nos soy el único al que le pasa XD y tambien que no acostumbro a leer mi fic cuando lo acabo de escribir talvez tenga que hacer eso en fin gracias por tu critica me ayuda mucho saber lo que piensas y espero y este mejor esta capitulo en cuestión de ortografía , si no lo esta , fue por el hecho de que lo hize demasiado rápido Xd saludos bro**

 **BORRE2222: gracias bro por tu comentario y si tengo algo pensado en tu idea jajaja bueno saludos**

 **WillS. : si tambien pensaba en hacer eso , como un tipo de competición por quien se queda por Humphrey , lo de ortografía bueno es culpa de mis dedos o talvez de mi teclado xD en fin gracias por tu comentario , saludos bro**

 **ObitoUchiha97 : en este cap ya salio kate jajaja ya estas feliz xD no te creas ya estará saliendo mas seguido kate si leíste el capitulo sabras por que saludos bro**

 **¿Que sueño es que el que tendrá Humphrey? Descúbranlo en el sig cap xD**

 **Por cierto esto no tiene nada que ver pero ya les avise que estas vacaciones demorare mas en actualizar por mis vacaciones deecho hoy me voy alas 2:30 tengo que irme al aeropuerto asi que por eso hize esta capitulo muy rápido , esto lo subiere a las 12:50 , es todo chao saudos y felices vaciones a todos , me despido hasta la próxima**


End file.
